villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Town
Mr. Town is one of the main antagonists in Neil Gaiman's book American Gods. Mr. Town is one of the New Gods, the Old Gods are ancient deities like Odin, Thor, Easter, and many classical gods, but the New Gods represent the modern age, such as the Internet, business, television, conformity, and the dumbing-down of society, and the New Gods as such are the antagonists. Mr. Town is an assistant of the Technical Kid and he is hired by him to find Shadow and kill him after his escape. Mr. Town works with his other colleagues Mr. Wood, Mr. Stone and Mr. Road, who are also deities, and when dealing with people, they take on the form of businessmen in black suits, similar to the depictions of Men in Black. Mr. Town hunts down Shadow, and for some reason Shadow can tune into Town's mind and hear what he's feeling and thinking - this is because Shadow is the god Baldur. At one point Town interrogates Shadow about the Old Gods and their habits. Shadow refuses to speak, and feigns innocence, enduring torture, and Town tries to avoid violence and make Shadow feel at home, whereas Mr. Wood wants to beat Shadow. Mr. Town accepts Shadow's ignorance and leaves. He is aghast when Shadow's resurrected wife Laura walks in and murders his friends, but he doesn't see Laura. Mr. Town presides over the death of Odin in one crucial scene, where Town has Odin's murder televised so all the gods can see. Town plays it to Shadow when Shadow's in prison, and Mr. Town seems glad Odin is dead. He even plays it again in slow-motion, to torment Shadow. Mr. Town meets everyone at the "hotel in the center of America" and he attends Odin's funeral. He accuses Shadow of killing Mr. Wood and Mr. Stone, but Shadow comically says it was someone else who killed them. Then, Mr. Town expresses disdain and says "You would be saving yourselves a lot of effort if you just went home and shot yourselves," to which Chzernobog says "Fuck you and fuck the fucking horse you rode in on!" After Low Key reveals himself as Loki, and tells Shadow his plan - or the gist of it - Mr. Town goes to meet Loki at Lookout Mountain, where the final battle will be. Mr. Town has to bring Loki a stake though, so he finds an ash tree, representing Yggdrasil the World Tree. Mr. Town happens to find the very same tree Shadow died on, and laughs at Shadow's corpse. He snaps off a branch, to use as the stake, and suddenly notices the three Norns in the abandoned house, even though it was empty before. Mr. Town gets spooked and drives off. On the way to the Lookout Mountain, Mr. Town picks up a hitchhiker, Laura, who is actually the woman who killed Mr. Town's colleagues, although Town doesn't know this. He thinks she's the pefect woman and, upon talking, he falls in love with her. They go on a long date together, but little does Mr. Town know Laura is actually Undead. Mr. Town suggests Laura get a bath and says he'll book a hotel for them, and they prepare to kiss, but Laura says she will show Mr. Town how his friends died, and she snaps Mr. Town's neck and kills him. Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Spy Category:Humanoid Category:Deities Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Master Orator Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Immortals Category:Book Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Category:Thought-Forms Category:Dark Forms Category:Trickster